<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World’s a Dish to Relish by bene_elim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218530">The World’s a Dish to Relish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim'>bene_elim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>darling, i hate you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, CANT BELIEVE THATS A TAG ASDFGHJ, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Part of a series but can be read as a standalone, Pre-Slash, Revali cooks dinner for link its terrible so link cooks something better, thats it thats the fic, umm let me know if ive missed tags bc i cant think of anything else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revali cooks for Link but he's not very good at cooking. Link shows him how its done. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>‘What bad taste you must have, you poor little Hylian, to not be able to appreciate such a delicious delicacy. This is an edible masterpiece, I’ll have you know!’ He said.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>He was ignoring the fact that he had been picking at his food since he had sat down.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Link rolled his eyes.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>darling, i hate you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World’s a Dish to Relish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello AGAIN! once again i bless u all with more revalink content. theres something about this ship that makes it so easy to write, i always get these one-shots done within one night!!<br/>1. thank u so much to my betas thatsnotzelda (hades!!) and gamerwires627<br/>1b. thank u also to hades and aster for giving me the prompt!!<br/>2. the title is from the poem 'because our waiters are hopeless romantics' by amy beeder.<br/>3. um. yes i will probably be back soon enough with even more, so watch out!<br/>4. this is part of a series but can definitely be read as a standalone fic!<br/>5. oh i almost forgot, i based the recipe off of <a href="https://www.level1chef.com/legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-hearty-salmon-meuniere/">this recipe!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was quiet and still, belying the inside of Revali’s mind. He was in chaos, feeling as though he were in a book that started </span>
  <em>
    <span>in medias res,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrown into something head-first and expected to come out with his feet on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was in chaos was that he had agreed, rather reluctantly, might he add, to cook a welcoming dinner for the princess and her knight. They were once again coming to Rito Village, possibly because Zelda wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at Vah Medoh. Revali was sure that they hadn’t visited the other Champions quite as much as they’d visited </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but who was he to argue against the whims of the princess of Hyrule? If she wanted to look at Vah Medoh, she was quite entitled to do so; after all, she was the one to gift him the title of Champion. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to be the one to cook this dinner instead of one of the other Rito who actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>cooking was beyond him. He just wanted to spend some time with Vah Medoh, try and ‘bond’ a little more with the Beast before the princess came and analysed his failures in her scientific way, but instead he was forced into agreeing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cook</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooking was something that he was aware he had little talent in, but now that he was faced with this challenge, he was not about to let that stop him. He would create a meal so delicious, the princess will wonder why she hadn’t hired him as a cook at the castle rather than as a Champion – not that he would accept to do such a job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder had instructed him to cook the princess and her knight a meal to welcome them to Rito Village, and Revali was going to cook the best meal they had ever eaten. He planned to cook a food native to the Rito: salmon meunière. It was a meal dear to his heart, something that he enjoyed as a youngling. He would never let anyone else know this, though, lest of all the princess and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> knight (despite this, he had an inkling that the elder knew anyway, somehow).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gone to the general store earlier that day, finding, luckily, all the ingredients he needed. The dish was popular enough in Rito Village that occasionally, the general store would run out of Tabantha wheat or goat butter before midday had struck, so he’d gone as soon as he had awoken in the morning. At lunch time, while he was out catching his own meal (he had fancied trout), he also caught a couple of hearty salmons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, he was in chaos. He had the ingredients and he knew how it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste, but he had absolutely no idea how to cook. But he wasn’t about to let that stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly and tediously prepared the salmon steaks. He picked out as many bones as he could before he got bored, then decided to throw caution to the wind and move on. Next, he sprinkled a bit of rock salt onto the steaks, trying to coat it liberally. He had no idea how much salt Hylians generally took with their meals, for Rito didn’t tend to salt their food at all. Then, he coated the steaks with flour, and then warmed up the butter till it melted in the cooking pot. Finally, he placed the floured steaks down into the butter. Now to wait, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, he knew what it was supposed to look like, but he didn’t know how long it would take. Five minutes? Ten? He had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes seemed like a decent amount of time. It did need to cook, didn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Revali turned the stakes onto their uncooked sides, revealing their blackened undersides. He internally swore. He didn’t have the resources nor the time to make more; cleaning out the bones from the steaks took at least half an hour, for it was a fiddly task, and the princess was due to be arriving any moment. It was past six in the evening, if he had to hazard a guess at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus he dished the disasters he had created, adding a leaf of lettuce just as a Rito guard and Link came strolling into his house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Revali, Princess Zelda and her knight have arrived,’ the guard said. ‘However, the princess is feeling weary from her travels and has retired early. It shall be just her knight that will dine with you tonight.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali looked at Link, and then to the three blackened plates of salmon meunière, then back at Link. If he had it his way, he would happily never share breathing space with the stupid boy again, but he supposed that appearances must be kept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thank you,’ Revali said, effectively dismissing the other Rito. He bowed and left, while Link inched further into Revali’s house. ‘Come on, then, stop standing uselessly in the threshold. You’re already giving me a headache, Goddess,’ Revali said to Link.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You cooked? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, of course I cooked!’ Revali said. ‘I am the great Rito warrior, Revali, and I am prodigious at all that I turn my mind to!’ he said. He pointedly ignored the charred fish sitting innocently on his table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link took a seat. To his credit, he didn’t look too disturbed by the dish in front of him, so Revali sat opposite him at his small, circular table. He was infinitely glad that the princess had chosen not to dine with him tonight, for his house was not made to receive guests and already with Link sitting, space was cramped and awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Link didn’t speak, which was to be expected, and Revali found himself trying to stupidly fill the silence with stupid words that he didn’t need to stupidly say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘How do you like the salmon?’ he asked, stupidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link simply nodded, though Revali didn’t miss the grimace on his face. He scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘No need to spare me your thoughts, I can take them, I assure you,’ he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link signed, pushing his plate away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s burnt and much too salty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What bad taste you must have, you poor little Hylian, to not be able to appreciate such a delicious delicacy. This is an edible masterpiece, I’ll have you know!’ He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ignoring the fact that he had been picking at his food since he had sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes. He got up and walked out of Revali’s house. Revali was so shocked at such blatant rudeness that for a few moments, he was struck still, staring at the space Link had disappeared from. Then he decided that he couldn’t care less if Link had walked out without so much as a goodbye, and set about cleaning up the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, a thoroughly splashed Link reappeared in Revali’s doorway, arms full of the same ingredients that Revali himself had acquired earlier that day. He glared at Revali as he passed him on the way to the cooking pot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With quick, nimble fingers, Link prepared the fish, deboning as much as he could and sprinkling far less rock salt than Revali had on his own stakes. Then he coated them efficiently with flour before finally putting them to fry in the butter in the cooking pot. Revali was impressed at the quickness, though he certainly would never admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link only kept the stakes over the fire for a few minutes, three or four on each side. The flames licked a lot higher and hotter than they did when Revali had cooked, and Link handled the fish with such confidence that Revali was sure he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Link turned around to search for plates, Revali was already there, waiting with two clean ones. Soon they were full, and the pair were once again seated at the table across from each other. By now the sun had nearly completely set: the sky was a deep indigo, the occasional streak of pink marring it, the stars bright. Revali thought a very silly thought for a split moment, before he banished it: they were one candle away from a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dug in. It was heavenly. He could barely stop himself from moaning at the deliciousness of what Link had cooked: it was so perfect. Link was a good cook – who knew?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t ignore the little smirk on the bastard’s face, though, as though he knew exactly what Revali was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Shut up,’ Revali said, despite his Link not having said or signed a word. ‘It’s good, I will concede. But if I were to have another chance, mine would be even better. My attempt today was only due to a momentary lapse in attention,’ he sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the smirk on Link’s face just grew, until it was more of a smile than anything else, and Revali thought that perhaps it wasn’t so bad to allow Link his victory if it meant that he saw more of his smile. So, for the first time ever, he decided to smile back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, i thrive off ur comments! thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>